


Love is....

by Texfan91



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Genre: Catholic School, Deaf Character, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texfan91/pseuds/Texfan91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex moved from Calfornia to New Jersey. No one but her knows the truth of why she had to leave. Being the most popular girl in school and the best soccer player Diamond Bar High has ever seen, raised questions about it. What's to come of the first day at St. Peter's Catholic school? Will her secret be safe? And who will change her from the inside out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing where this goes... I chose Catholic school for the mental image of Talex in uniform...dont judge me.

Alex Morgan can be classified as a lot of things. She is athletic, beautiful, popular, and smart; the list goes on and on. Alex Morgan is also arrogant, selfish, and an all around mean girl. Matter of fact, several people from her high school would confirm how Alex Morgan’s personality traits give them whip lash. One minute she’s nice, the next she is mean. Needless to say, she was a mystery. 

The biggest mystery now would be the sudden departure of the most popular girl in school. Alex moved from California to New Jersey without saying goodbye to anyone. Sure there were the standard rumors flying around school, but the only true answer resided in Alex Morgan. She moved in with her dad, who divorced her mom five years ago, and would now attend St.Peter’s Catholic school. 

Alex didn’t seem to be upset at the sudden move, she was kind of relieved. St. Peter’s was known for their prestigious soccer program. Everyone was guarantied a D1 or D2 signing. She knew she’d make the team. Her cockiness wouldn’t allow her to not make it. She was the leading scorer at her old school, fastest girl on the team AND broke and set records. 

 

Alex was in her room finishing up some unpacking when her dad came in.

“Uh hey Lex, how’s the unpacking coming along?” Awkwardness covered the atmosphere. Alex didn’t have a great relationship with her dad. She resented he dads cheating scandal for the past five years.

“Its fine.” That was all she managed to say, not even looking in his direction. He took the hint and exited the room, not before saying dinner would be ready in fifteen minuets. Alex sighed as she fell back on her bed. The memories of her recent cross country move flooded her mind. Suddenly she felt her phone vibrate.

Christen: Lex, please answer my texts! I want to know that you are ok! You cant just leave your friends without an explanation! 

Alex: Hey Chris, look I can’t tell you why I left, but I had no choice. I’m living with my dad in Jersey for now. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, it happened so fast. 

Christen: Thank God you replied. You wouldn’t believe the rumors going around school. They are ridiculous!

“Probably true I’m sure.” Alex mumbled to herself. 

Alex: I don’t care. But hey, I have to go. Time difference. I’ll text you later Chris. 

Christen: Please do. 

 

“Fresh new start” came to Alex’s mind. No one knew of her here. She could totally make a new name for herself. Orrr she could have some fun with this sleepy town. Yep Alex liked option number two better. 

 

It was the first day of school for Alex, the 2nd week for everyone else. 

“Lex hurry up you’ll be late.” Her dad yelled up the steps.

“Alright I’m just looking for my keys!” She replied, annoyed as ever.

“They’re right here, remember to drive slow and don’t text.” Alex nodded her head and ran out the door. 

Because it was a catholic school she was dressed in the stereotypical attire. In Alex’s terms she looked like a guy’s skanky fantasy. She wore a blue blazer, plaid squirt, white button up and a “lovely tie.” Alex couldn’t help but laugh at herself. 

“Let’s hit-me-baby- one -more -time this biz-nitch.” She said hopping into her jeep wrangler. She sped off towards the school. 

When she arrived she parked in a random spot and jumped out. 

“You do realize that spot in taken right?” Some behind her spoke out. Alex turned around and saw a smaller girl with freckles leaned up against her car.

“Yeah, I don’t see a name on this spot. The way I see it it’s a designated free for all in my book.” The other girl chuckled. 

“Yeah you’re new.” The smaller girl walked towards Alex and stuck her hand out. 

“The name’s Kelley O’Hara, I’m a junior here.” She smiled as Alex took her hand.

“Uh…hi… Alex Morgan, infamous parking spot stealer.” Kelley chuckled again. 

“Nice to meet you Alex, you have a lot to learn and so little time.” Kelley grabbed Alex by the hand and dragged her towards the school.

“I have to pick up my schedule…” Alex was still be dragged along.

“This way!” Kelley opened the doors and took an immediate left into the office.

“We have a new one, Alex Morgan.” Kelley smiled at the receptionist.  
“Ah yes Miss Morgan. Well here is the code of conduct, emergency contact forms and your new class schedule. I’m sure Miss O’Hara here will see to it that you have a good first day here at St. Peter’s.” 

Alex was making her way out of the office with Kelley until her name was called.

“Uh Miss Morgan, please un roll your skirt. It is school policy.” The lady had “Don’t be a shameful skank” facial expression. 

Alex gave her an obvious eye roll and proceeded to unroll it in front of her. However once she left the office and she rolled it back up. 

“Ok you rebel!” Kelley gave her a nudge.

“I just don’t like taking orders from anybody. This skirt is atrocious!” Alex said looking down at it. 

“It’s not the worst this in the world. Just wait till we are seniors! We get the tan slacks!” Kelley said with obvious sarcasm. 

“Yippee.” Alex said rolling her eyes. 

Alex and Kelley walked to Kelley’s locker. 

“Here you can take this locker next to me, no ones using it.” 

Alex opened the locker and stuck her bag in. 

“Looks like I have math, history, lunch, science then Art.” A very boring schedule was exactly what Alex loved…not.

“Cheer-up! We have four of those classes together!” Alex usually hated girls that acted like Kelley, but today was a new day. Truth be told, she was glad Kelley was there to help her. 

Several people walked by the pair, still at their lockers. All of them knew Kelley and all said “Hey” and waved.

“I see you know everyone.” Alex said with a sarcastic tone.

“You typically do when you’re as popular as me.” Kelley gave Alex a wink. 

“Oh I’m sure you’re real popular.” Alex chuckled at her braids maids movie quote. 

“I don’t like what you’re insinuating Morgan!” Kelley crossed her arms. 

 

“Uh clearly I was joking, relax Kelley…” Alex grabbed her backpack and the two headed to class. 

Lunch time came around and the news of Alex’s arrival was all over school. 

Example rumors:

“OMG new girl is HOTTT.”

“Dude her blue eyes are so piercing…”

“I’d bang that forwards, backwards and sideways.”

Alex walked into the cafeteria and felt all eyes on her. She caught Kelley’s arm waving her over to her table. 

“Damn Lex, you have the whole school in a daze.” Kelley said patting the chair for Alex to sit. 

Alex sat at the table and noticed she was surrounded by several girls she didn’t now. Kelley kicked in gear and introduced everyone. 

“On this row we have Syd, Chen, A-rod, Pinoe and Boxxy. This row we have heather, Julie, Morgan and Kling.” Everyone waved after their name was called. 

“We all play on the soccer team, I guess you could call us the “popular group.” 

“I play soccer too, I was hoping to tryout. I’m a forward.”

“Oh we knew that. We did some background searching on you.” Kelley said with a smirk. 

“Miss leading scorer.” Alex nodded proud fully. 

“What can I say…I’m a beast.” Everyone chuckled.

“Her cockiness does us proud. She’ll fit right in.” Pinoe said before stuffing her mouth with food. 

“Tryouts are next week! So make sure you are ready.” Kelley said. 

“I’ve been ready.” Alex mumbled back. 

Lunch went on and it was the end of the day. Alex was getting her stuff out of her locker. She turned around suddenly and was knocked to the ground after hitting, what felt like, another body. 

“What the hell!” Alex sat up and glared that the other person, a girl. She had long brown hair that was put into a messy bun. She wore her tie loose around her neck and had on the tan slacks Kelley spoke of earlier. 

“Aren’t you gonna apologize, you freaking knocker me to the ground?!” Alex was now infuriated. Why wasn’t this girl acknowledging her? All the girl did was stare at her in shock. 

“What are you deaf or something?!” Alex was pissed now. She couldn’t stand it when people wouldn’t respond to her. She must have been loud because once she asked that question, in a hateful tone, the whole school stopped and gasped. Suddenly a tall, built, brown haired girl with blue eyes came and picked the brown eyed girl up. 

“Tell your friend to watch where she’s going next time, since the cat has her tongue.”  
The tall girl sat and almost began walking angrily toward Alex. She was grabbed back by the brown eyed girl who shook her head no at the taller girl.

“Today is your lucky day, newbie.” Was all the taller girl said before she left with the brown eyed girl.

“Alex, what the hell did you do?!” Kelley came running up. 

“That smaller one bumped me to the ground! I wanted an apology!” Alex dusted off her skirt. 

“And that taller one looked like she wanted a fight.”

“What’d you say to her?” 

“I just asked if the smaller one was deaf or something because she just stared.”

“Oh God…” Kelley said.

“What?” Alex was confused now.

“Alex, she IS deaf… and that was her best friend…aka the owner of the spot you stole this morning.”

Alex was screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know it's different but I literally fell in love with this idea of this from another fandom. Its so raw and pure I couldn't pass it up! A little change never hurt nobody...right? Hope you enjoy?

Tobin’s POV

 

Tobin woke up and stretched out as far as she could until she almost caught a leg cramp. First thing Tobin always did was crank up the music just so she could hear the vibrations under her feet. She had been deaf since 2nd grade. 

She developed some horrible ear infections, which eventually lead to permanent damage. The doctors never really gave her much hope for hearing but Tobin was always one for being positive. 

Tobin checked her phone and noticed a text from Hope, her best friend since kindergarten. 

Hopey: Hey bud! I’ll be by to pick you up in 1 hour! Don’t be lollygagging around kapeesh?! 

Tobin: Alright Hopey I’ll be quick…or I’ll at least try to be ☺ 

Hope and Tobin met in 2nd grade, shortly after Tobin’s diagnosis. It was the first day of class. Tobin ‘s teacher motioned for Tobin to sit next to Hope. Hope started talking to the girl but noticed she wasn’t replying to her so she took out some of her paper, and in her best “scribble scrabble” she asked “can you hear?” Tobin shook her head in reply once she read the note. Her face dropped, she didn’t want Hope to treat her differently. 

Hope put on a huge grin and wrote. “Don’t be sad Tobin, I can speak very well which is why I have to be in this class. I’m Hope, and I have a feeling we are going to be very good friends.” 

Hope was right; she and Tobin became best friends. Hope had been diagnosed with a speech impediment, which required her to attended “special classes.” She could talk but hardly anyone could understand what she was saying. She also had a mild case of ADD. 

In these “special classes “she persuaded the teacher to help her learn sign language to communicate with her bestie. The teacher just smiled and considered it a helpful situation and a heart warming one at that. She noticed quickly how protective Hope was over Tobin. 

Hope always felt bad that Tobin couldn’t witness Hope’s faults. Sure she noticed the ADD but she wanted Tobin to hear her, to know that she wasn’t perfect either. 

Tobin witnessed how protective Hope was in 6th grade when she decked a boy for mocking Tobin’s “deaf voice.” Her teacher encouraged her to speak and one day the boy had heard it and began mocking her. 

Tobin couldn’t hear him but she could see people laughing and knew why. Then Hope ran up and punched him square in the face. 

“YOU KNOW WHY!” and she walked off putting and arm around Tobin.

Needless to say, the two were inseparable. Hope and Tobin both got really good at sign language. Once the two hit high school they both decided to attend the same private school Tobin’s sister worked for. They had an awesome sign teacher who they ‘ve had for two years now. 

Hope was asked to be in all of Tobin’s classes, just so she could help her out. Thankfully Tobin didn’t take any “rough” classes. Although Hope felt like she could get a break with all the Art classes. They decided to compromise, with Tobin taking gym classes as well. 

Tobin hopped in the shower and started to get ready. Her sister Katie entered the bathroom and began signing. 

"Hey Tobs, I put your uniform on the bed. I persuaded the headmaster to let you wear pants this year even though you’re only a junior."

"Thanks Katie! I appreciate that"- Tobin signed back

Katie gave her a smile small and walked out. Last year a guy came behind Tobin and lifted her skirt up for the world to see. He knew Tobin couldn’t hear him approaching. Since then Katie had been trying to persuade the dean to allow Tobin to wear pants. 

Tobin hated being bullied but if it meant being able to wear pants…she’d be ok with it. Hope was usually around Tobin to make sure that things like that didn’t happen but she had been sick that day. 

Tobin put on her pants, button up and tie. She was running a little late. Hope would always come inside because honking the horn was you know…pointless. 

Hope walked in Tobin’s room and tackled her to the bed. Katie poked her head in and started laughing at the two. 

Katie signed "Why don’t you just date already"

The two girls started to laugh. Then Hope began to sign.

"I love Tobin but not like that."

Tobin nodded in agreement and signed "She’ s so not my type." which earned her a punch in the arm from Hope. Hope still had a few speech problems and ADD but she was tall and stout which kept the bullies at bay. 

“Alright Katie, we are off.” Hope said grabbing Tobin’s hand.

The two pulled in the school a little later than usual. “Oh what the heck! Someone stole my dang spot!” 

Tobin saw Hope’s mouth moving and signed asking "what?"

Hope parked and turned to Tobin to sign. "Some jerk with California license plates stole my spot!"

Tobin chuckled and signed back . "You need your name on this spot." 

The two got out of the car and entered the school. Tobin liked how everyone feared Hope, but also hated it. She was more than just a hardcore person, she had an awesome heart and she wanted people to see that. 

Hope and Tobin got their schedules and breezed through the day together. They decided to eat in Katie’s office today, which was their Monday ritual. Katie always ordered pizza. 

It was now the end of the day. Hope had to stay a minute behind to talk to the teacher so Tobin decided to walk to her locker. She glanced down at her phone to check the time and collided with someone. 

Tobin didn’t know what to do. Shad had just knocked some over. Panic over took her body and she instantly jumped to her feet and scrambled to pick up her papers. 

Tobin braved a glance at her and noticed the fire in the other girl’s eyes. She also noticed how incredibly blue those eyes were. What Tobin lacked in speech she made up in eye contact. The girl was extremely beautiful. Tobin got lost in her own thoughts and the beauty of this girl until she noticed the girl getting closer. If she could hear, she would guarantee that the girl was cussing her out. 

Tobin prided herself in lip reading she saw that the girl was saying “Aren’t you going to apologize?” or something like that. I’d freaking do it if I could speak you idiot. No wait; she’s not an idiot. She’s just misinformed. Tobin concentrated on her lips until she saw “what are you deaf or something?” being mouthed.

“Ouch.” Tobin thought. Suddenly out of nowhere Hope emerged and got in Alex’s face. She didn’t know what they were saying to each other as their lips were blocked. Tobin’s arm was then grabbed and with one final glace at the girl Tobin left. 

Hope and Tobin turned the corner of the hall. Tobin stopped Hope and began to sign. "What just happened?"

Hope sighed and began to sign back. "Seems miss popular let her ignorance out. She’s new which means she has no idea you are deaf. She’s lucky I didn’t deck her." 

Tobin chuckled and replied back. "Well I can’t fault her ignorance, but I can praise her beauty." Tobin winked at Hope, which caused her to laugh. "How do you know she's popular?" Tobin signed.

"All i've heard all day is junk about her, but lets get going." Hope signed back then began to walk. She stopped and turned around to face Tobin. 

"You always did have a thing for the prissy ones" Hope signed. Tobin laughed and the two retreated out of he school and towards Hope’s jeep. 

Tobin stopped in front of the car. She hit hope to get her attention before signing "I bet you this is her car. "

Hope looked at the car and an evil grin came to her face. She opened her truck and pulled out some car window paint and began to write. "Get out of my parking spot all" over the car. 

"That will ruffle ol' priss's feathers" 

Tobin just shook her head. That’s her bff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like feedback. Don't be shy :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad people are starting to enjoy this! Some of you are on the right track with my ideas. Naturally, you'll have to wait to find out :)

Alex kept her shocked bugged eyed gaze for a few moments more. The girl WAS deaf! God what a foot-in-mouth moment, Alex thought.

“Crap Kelley, I had no idea! I just assumed she was just being a prick by not answering me.” Alex was really starting to feel the guilt. Sure she acted like a grade A b-otch most of the time, but not ever this side of her would treat a deaf person this way. 

“Alex you didn’t know. But yes she is and her name is Tobin. She’s been deaf for a while and Hope is her best friend/ guardian.” A small smile crept on Kelley’s face after her statement and Alex made a mental note to ask about that smile later. 

“I feel awful Kelley. Maybe I should…” before Alex could continue she was cut off by Kelley.

“NO, let it just die down a little Lex. You don’t want to make it worse by not knowing how to handle a situation like this. Take it from someone who knows.” Alex nodded her head in agreement. Kelley was right, this situation was tough, saying more could make it worse. 

“Well on that note…I’m going home.” Alex grabbed her stuff and took off, Kelley grabbed her bad as well and rushed to catch up with Alex. The two walked in silence until Alex stopped dead in her tracks. 

“My car! What the heck?!” Alex’s hands were interlaced on her head as she walked around the car, examining the graffiti. 

Kelley tried to stifle the chuckle that was coming out of her. “ I uh told you about this spot. It comes with a price.” 

“Could this day get any worse?!” Alex said, lightly banging her head against her window. 

“I wouldn’t jinx yourself there friend, come on, I know where the car wash is. It will be good as new in no time.” Alex had to drive at least 5 miles with “Get out of my spot” marked all over her car. 

The two managed to clean all of the window paint off. On her way home she decided to drown her sorrows in greasy fast food. She pulled up to the drive thru window.

“Yeah give me a double burger with fries.”

“Go ahead and supersize that order.”

Alex managed to eat all of her food before she made it home. She was so full she barely made it up her stairs. She entered her room and tossed her bag across the room. She fell hard on her bed and took a pillow to stifle her scream.  
“I must be getting soft. The old me wouldn’t have let this get to me so bad.” Alex said to herself. Several thoughts were consuming her mind right now. However, thinking about the brown eyed girl almost made her smile. “NO! no…..no….no!” Alex said. She couldn’t be having thoughts about this girl. Alex thought back to the bumping incident. She remembered how intense Tobin’s eyes looked. She also remembered how Tobin stared at her lips. “Crap, she was trying to read my lips!” Alex started to smack herself for being so stupid. 

“Stupid! Stupid!” Alex didn’t realize how loud she was yelling until she heard her dad. 

“What’s stupid honey?” He asked walking fully into her room.

“What? Oh nothing dad…” Alex avoided looking him in the eyes.

“Okayyyy….Well I see you already ate. I made dinner if you get hungry later.” Her dad walked out and headed to his room. 

Alex decided to text Kelley.

Alex: Hey 

Kel: Oh hey roadkill!

Alex: uh what’s that for?

Kel: Oh it’s just your nickname according to the rumors.

Alex: News travels fast…

Kel: Yes, it does. Don’t worry, some people actually liked that you almost faught Hope. 

Alex: Uhh why exactly?

Kel: I guess to take Hope down…I cant blame the girl for protecting her bff though…

Alex: Well you seem to be a fan of her… ;)

Kel: psh whatever, im not… I have a boyfriend….

Alex: Uh huh…right.

Kel: Anyways you excited for tryouts Friday?

Alex: Yes, lets just hope I make it. With my luck these days, who knows what could happen. 

Kel: lets be real…you’ll make it. 

Kel: Oh btw , we always go to my house after for a sleepover. Not much sleep happens though. 

Alex: why is that?

Kel: Lets just say we get our DRANK on!

Alex: lol ok Kelley. Sounds fun. I’m going to bed before this day gets worse….night Kel.

Kel: Pray for your soul! I’m kiddin…night lex!

Alex took her shower and hopped in bed. She fell asleep pretty quick but was woken up to serious stomach pains. 

“Oh dear God…” Alex took off to the bathroom. She began to puke her guts out. “Dang that double burger!” Alex’s dad must of heard her throwing up because her suddenly entered her bathroom. 

“Alex, are you ok?!” Alex turned around and gave him the look of death. 

“I think I’ve been poisoned...” 

Alex’s face was completely pail. Her dad brought her a coat and helped walk her to the car. It would be an E.R trip for them tonight. Alex’s dad handed her a Wal-Mart bag which by the end of their trip, was full of stomach acid. She had nothing left to throw up. 

It was a strangely slow day in the E.R so Alex was seen right away. They assumed it was food poisoning so they decided to admit her to run further tests. 

“Well its definitely food poising so we will give you lots of IV fluid, your nurse will be in shortly to help you.” The doctor set her clip board on the wall and walked out. 

Alex’s dad had to get home for work so she was left lone for a few hours until she would be released. Alex felt queezy again and got up to go to the bathroom. 

“Here let me help you.” A kind gentle voice said. Alex’s nurse helped her to and from the bathroom.

“I’m nurse Heath and I’ll be helping you the rest of the night. Whatever you need, just ask.” This was the nicest nurse Alex had ever seen. The two had talked practically the whole night about everything. Alex learned that her daughter goes to the same school as Alex but Alex forgot to ask what her name was. 

“I bet you want to see a burger for a while.” Nurse Heath nudged Alex and Laughed. 

“ Funny…I’m fixing to beat you by the way.” Alex and nurse Heath were playing Monop deal. A game nurse Heath taught Alex to play. 

“Hardly, you cant beat a pro….bam! I WIN!” Alex threw her cards down in defeat. 

“Well kiddo, I think your being cleared. I’ll call your dad so he can come get you. Remember, no school until at least Thursday.” Alex was perfectly fine with staying out two more days. 

“Thanks Mrs. Heath for taking care of me…I….appreciate it.” Alex gave her a small smile.

“No problem honey. You take care.” Nurse Heath gave her a big hug and smile. 

Alex made it home and set up her room for two days of bed rest. She brought out all of her favorite movies. 

Kelley had informed her that she didn’t miss much at school and that the drama with Hope was died down. Although one rumor was that Hope beat her up, which is why she wasn’t at school. Alex of course rolled her eyes at that. 

Thursday finally rolled around. Alex didn’t feel 100% yet so she decided she would just grab her make-up work after school. She drove to the school wearing her old soccer track suit and a messy bun. She wouldn’t see anybody anyway, no need to dress up. 

Alex walked into the building and heard loud music coming from one of the rooms. She peeked her head in out of curiosity. There were art supplies scattered everywhere. Alex kept looking around the room until a body entered her vision. It was Tobin. She was wearing overalls, a ponytail and black rimmed glasses. Alex also noticed her bare feet. She looked…well…adorable. Tobin walked over to the easel and continued to paint, what looked like mountains. 

Alex was now starring, watching Tobin’s talent. Alex broken from her thoughts and gaze by a throat clearing. 

“Uhm hi.” The young woman said. “ Shes good huh?!” The young girl said nodding towards Tobin.

Alex shook her head in agreement. “Yeah…she’s amazing…uh …really good.” 

Alex decided to sneak away before things got awkward. The young woman was going to say something else to Alex but noticed she was no longer there. Alex didn’t realize that Tobin’s small mirror on her easel. Tobin knew she was there the whole time. 

“I know you saw her in that mirror Tobs.” Katie signed.  
“I do know her…” Tobin signed back. Katie smiled at Tobin. 

“You like her don’t you?!” Katie signed and then started to poke Tobin. 

“I don’t even know her…” Tobin signed and dropped her head to the ground. Katie picked it up and signed “Yet.” 

Alex grabbed her make-up work and tried to sneak passed the room she knew Tobin was in. Right as Alex thought the coast was clear she took off, not before bumping into…Tobin. The two starred at each other for what felt like ages. Alex couldn’t look at her any longer she had to get out of there. She brushed past Tobin.

“Don’t run Alex, you always run.” Alex heard in her head. It caused her to turn around and look at Tobin who wore a sad, defeated expression. “Ugh” Alex said. She took her pen and wrote on a piece of paper and handed it to Tobin. She then ran out of the building. 

Tobin unfolded the paper where “I’m so sorry, I had no idea.” Was written. Then a huge smile formed on her face as she read “P.S you’re so talented.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas...how cute....thoughts? Next chapter is tryouts and the party at Kelley's.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chaptah...just cuz. Hope you like.

Alex could have kicked herself from the school to her house. She felt incredibly anxious for what happened with Tobin. Several thoughts had her mind going crazy. 

Thoughts of Tobin’s painting, her outfit, and her face when Alex turned around after “almost leaving.” All of that was beginning to overwhelm the girl.

“What are you doing…” Alex asked herself while driving home. “You cant have these thoughts. You just got a second chance to start over!” Alex continued this way until she got home. It was like her mind and heart were having a serious war. 

Tobin was special, Alex knew this. But she also contemplated the consequences. What if Tobin wasn’t interested? Alex was never a fan of rejection. 

Across town, Tobin and Hope were at the park. The two friends loved to get their exercise by playing soccer together. In grade school the two were never asked to play soccer with the other kids, so they got insanely good together.

It became their Tuesday and Thursday ritual, after Tobin’s painting of course. Tobin and Hope were kicking the ball back and forth until Tobin began to sign.

“So they craziest thing happened during my after school art session.”

Hopes eyebrow quirked up as she signed “ Oh really? What?”

“Alex was at the school. I caught her watching me paint…” Tobin didn’t know how Hope would take the news so her nervous habit kicked in.

“Must be something if your little lip habit kicks in.” Hope snickered after signing. 

“What was she watching you for?” 

“I’m not sure but Katie talked to her for a second until she ran off. I think she was trying to avoid me because she sprinted by the class and almost ran into me again.”

Hope crossed her arms. “Don’t worry, I didn’t get hit. She starred at me though. And then she almost left again but turned around and wrote “I’m so sorry, I had no idea.” On a piece of paper.”

Hope caught the smile that threatened to form on Tobin’s face.

“You like her.” Hope signed.

“I don’t even know her Hope…” 

Hope shook her head at Tobin and began to sign back. “Look Tobs, she was really mean to you that day. Now I’m not saying to stay away from her, but don’t get your hopes up.” Hope winked at Tobin. Tobin hated her puns. 

“I just think she pretty…” Tobin signed. “No…beautiful is a better word.”  
“Just be careful ok?” 

Tobin nodded her head. Sure she like the girl but she knew a future with her was extremely far fetched. There was no way she was ever gay. She probably just felt bad and was letting her guilt of the situation control her actions. 

Tobin and Hope always ended their session with free kicks. Hope was an amazing goalie. She could somehow block any ball that was sent her way. Tobin had to come up with tricks just to get it to hit the back of the net. Tobin stopped the ball with her foot and put her hands on her hips, she began to sign.

“Hope, you need to tryout for the school team. You are waiting some serious talent.”

Hope just shook her head. “No way Tobs. I doubt I’ll make the team. Plus it’ll take away time from our hang outs.” Tobin wasn’t having any of Hope’s excuses today. She marched over to Hope and began to speak, which she only did to Hope when she was mad. 

“No Hope!” was all she managed out. She got Hopes attention and then switched to signing.

“I can handle myself. You are missing out on life trying to take care of me. I don’t need a caregiver, I need a friend. You need a life outside of me Hope. Tryout…for me…please.” Tobin gave Hope her sad eyes. 

Hope knew she was done for. It wasn’t that Hope was scarred. She just honestly didn’t know how to be on a team, or even talk to anyone. She always worried that the way her “R’s” came out would have everyone laughing at her. 

“I’ll try out…IF you try out for the deaf league…” Hope signed and waited for Tobin’s reply. 

“Deal.” 

Hope picked up the ball and walked over to Tobin. She slung her arm around her as they walked to the car. 

 

 

The tryout day had arrived. Alex entered the school. She felt decently confident to be able to perform. Her food poisoning had complete left her. Like Alex had expected, several people stopped and starred at her. She could her the whispering. 

 

“Wow, no black eye?” She heard one girl say.

Alex just rolled her eyes and continued walking to her locker. She turned the corner and saw Tobin in the distance. Faster than you can say “crap!” Alex had retreated from the hallway and was now backed against the wall. She peeked out to see if Tobin was still there. Of course Alex was avoiding her. Avoiding a situation is what Alex does back. Alex was startled from her thoughts with a sudden “BOO!”

“Kelley you asshole!” Alex breathed out, trying to calm down from almost crapping herself.

“Who you hiding from my friend?” Kelley questioned her.

“Oh no one…I was just…chilling.”

Kelley’s eyebrow rose. “Right…chilling.” 

“Come one lets just go to class.” Alex said before nonchalantly looking out for Tobin. 

The end of the day had arrived and Alex and Kelley were changing with the rest of the girls. 

“Alright ladies” the coach began “you have five minutes to be on the field or you will run the whole tryout.” Everyone sprinted out of the locker room. 

“Eff that” Kelley said as she slung her bag over her head and ran out, Alex following. 

Everyone made it to the field. Alex walked out to the field and noticed Hope was standing next the the coach, talking with her. 

“I wonder what that’s about…”Alex asked nudging Kelley. Kelley looked and saw Hope. Her eyes got huge. She then realized Alex was looking at her and closed her eyes quickly. 

“I uh don’t know…” was all Kelley said before she walked to place her bag down. 

Hope was done talking to the coach. She then ran to the other side of the field where a body was sitting in the stands. It was Tobin. She was sitting on the bleachers with her elbows on her knees, looking intently at…Alex. 

That was until Hope’s presence broke her line of vision. The next thing the two did had both Kelley and Alex laughing. Apparently the BFFs had their own handshake. It was adorable. 

Tobin then signed something to Hope and Hope signed back quickly before sprinting back to the group of girls. 

“Alright he have a good amount of girls today. Midfielders work with coach B. Forwards with Coach Lackey and Goal Keeppers with Coach J. At the end of practice we will play a few quick scrimmage games.” The head coach said and then blew the whistle which started practice. 

Alex caught herself glancing over at Tobin ever no and then. Tobin was watching Hope. Every time she’d do something good Tobin would clap and give her a thumbs up. Alex also watched Hope a little. She was freaking good. If she didn’t make the team, she’d be really surprised. 

Kelley managed to run over to Alex from the defenders. “Dude, have you been watching Hope? She’s amazing!” Alex started to chuckle.

“Careful Kel…your girl crush is showing.” Kelley’s face went blank. “Oh shut up…” Kelley said before running back to the defenders.

 

The head coach blew the whistle. “Alright let’s scrimmage.”

Alex, Kelley and Hope managed to be on the same team. Hope made an amazing save and kicked it out to Kelley who managed to get it to Alex. Alex showed her speed as she sprinted past the defenders and shot a line that hit the back of the net. 

Tobin looked at Hope and Hope returned the same shocked expression. Tobin was impressed. Hope found herself being distracted by this small defender. Hope always had a soft spot for a short girl with freckles. 

She imagined herself picking Kelley up and twirling her around. “WTF” Hope thought to herself and shook her head to compose herself.

Hope went down hard one time. Tobin stood up in worry. Kelley ran over to check on the girl who was bent over on her knees. “Dude are you ok?” Hope looked up and locked eyes with Kelley. She saw her eyes dilate. “Oh yeah I’m fine.” Hope said standing to her feet. She really noticed the height difference. 

Kelley just gave Hope a smile and ran back to her spot. Hope looked over at Tobin who was now mocking her with “kissy faces.” Hope flipped her the bird. 

“Ladies, the roster will be posted Monday! Enjoy your weekend!” The coach said.

“Remember guys, party, my house!” Kelley was hoping to invite Hope but she was nowhere to be found. Tobin however was walking towards them. She handed Alex a piece of paper and walked off. 

Alex opened the paper and read “ Its okay, you’re forgiven.” Alex slightly smiles, until she read the bottom which turned into a full on grin. “P.S You’re so talented.”

“What’s that?” Kelley asked.

“Oh nothing.” She said folding the paper and sticking it into her bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one should be decently long. Party time!   
> Whatcha think? Thanks as always!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The party and some secrets get revealed.

Alex was feeling a combination of confusion and exhaustion. Tryouts were rough but what was even crazier was the fact that Tobin was watching. Alex had no idea Hope was such a good goalie, which meant she’ll make the team, which also means she’ll be seeing a lot more of Tobin. Tobin’s note left a swarm of butterflies in Alex’s stomach. How someone who’s never even spoken a word to her, have such an effect on her? It was a mystery for now but Alex was determined to find out. 

Alex headed home to shower and pack her things for Kelley’s. She was actually looking forward to relaxing and having a good time with her future teammates. Alex packed her usual nighttime wear and all of her necessities. She then decided to raid her dad’s liquor cabinet, which she noticed was extensive, and found a bottle of fire ball. 

“He won’t miss it.” Alex said shoving it in her bag. She grabbed her keys and typed in Kelley’s address in her phone GPS and took off. Once she arrived her head to the front door and wrong the door bell. She could hear the music bumping. Then Kelley opened up the door quickly which slightly startled her. 

“ALEXXXXX!” Kelley hugged her tight. 

“Hey Kell…uh have you been drinking?” Alex asked with a smirk.

“Oh hush, it’s my first one of the night!”

Alex grabbed her bag that had dropped when Kelley practically jumped on her. She noticed just about every girl from tryouts was there. Kelley directed Alex to her room. 

“You can share my bed with me tonight, I trust you’ll keep your hands to yourself.” Kelley said before she smacked Alex’s butt. Alex loved how quirky Kelley was. It added some humor to Alex’s life. “I’ll try my best.” Alex joked back. 

Kelley had a bunch of pizzas ordered in. After the girls ate their weight in pizza, it was time for some fun. Alex decided to pull out her bottle of fireball. 

“Have you ever had that?” One of the girls asked Alex.

“Yeah, takes like cinnamon and burns a little going down.

“A Little?” Kelley protested. “It feels like you swallowed a fire!

Alex just shrugged her shoulders and took a shot of it. She honestly forgot how bad it did burn. Kelley slid Alex a Smirnoff when she noticed Alex’s expression after the shot. 

It was time to play some drinking games and everyone decided on “never have I ever.” Alex knew this game would get her into some trouble, but she played anyway.

“Never have I ever…smoke weed.” A girl said. Alex, Kelley and two other girls took a drink. 

“Never have I ever kissed a girl.” Another girl said. Without thinking Alex took a drink, which earned her some shocked stares from everyone, especially Kelley, who then took her drink which didn’t surprise Kelley. 

Several other questions were asked and Alex was really feeling the alcohol now.

“Never have I ever had a crush on a girl.” Kelley, Alex, and a girl named Megan drank. 

“Alright spill Kelley! Who is it?” one girl asked. Kelley was also feeling her alcohol. 

“Uh…I’d rather not say.” Kelley was trying to avoid the question. 

“Kelley just tell them it’s Hope!” Alex said before she could filter her thoughts. “Oh crap” Alex thought. Wait was Kelley turning red? So it is Hope…

“Alex! What the heck!” Kelley was mad but not… she wasted no time to put Alex under the bus. 

“WELL YOU LIKE TOBIN!” The whole room gasped. Alex looked around at everyone’s expressions. “Eff it.” Alex said. 

“Yeah I do like her…Whats the big deal?” said Alex. She crossed her arms and waited for anyone to challenge her on this. 

“Well you do know shes deaf right?” One girl spoke up. Alex turned to look at her. "Here we go." Alex thought. 

“Are you serious right now? Of course I know she is.” Alex said, annoyed as ever. 

“So you’d still date her? Even with her disability?” the same girl said.

“Whoa lets slow down. First of all the deaf thing doesn’t bother me at all. Secondly you obviously have never noticed how hot she is. Thirdly, I find her "disability" to be amazing. What she cant say, you see in her eyes. She's a very interesting person.” Alex then looked at Kelley who gave her a smirk. 

“I couldn’t do it.” 

Alex turned to look at the girl again. “Well no ones asking you to.” Alex was annoyed at how people treated Tobin. Like she had the plague or something. Like no one could fall for a deaf person, or anyone like that. Alex thought it was pure ignorance. She then began to notice how she was defensive over Tobin. This made her slightly smile. 

“Would you learn sign language?” A different girl spoke up in a softer voice. Alex just shrugged her shoulder in response. She didnt know. Tobin wasnt even interested so it wouldnt be a thing to wory about anyway. 

“Well lets get back to Kelley liking Hope! You know she’s gonna make the team right?”

Kelley nodded her head. “Yeah I know… and seeing her in a uniform will be the highlight of my day.” Alex laughed at Kelley’s suggestive smirk. 

The game continued and Alex felt drunk now. 

“Never have I ever had a thing for a teacher.” Alex was the only one to drink. She was too drunk to care. By this time only Kelley and a girl named Aly were left. 

“I had sex with them too…” she drunk slurred. The cat was out of the bag. Kelley decided to end the game after that. She led Alex to her room and brought her some water some Advil. Alex instantly fell asleep. She woke to a hovering Kelley and a massive hangover.

“Jesus Kelley!” "And hellllloooo hangover."

“You have to explain. Tell me about the teacher. Is that why you are here?” Kelley rapidly spoke.

Alex sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes. She slid back to the head board and crossed her arms.

“I got in some trouble with a teacher. She blamed me for it all and the principle took her side. That’s why I’m here.”

“A woman?! Dang. Can you tell me what happened?” Kelley asked.

“I might as well…” Alex replied.

“She was my Biology teacher. It was her first year teaching. She was 23 years old. I walked into her class on the first day and I instantly felt something. She was so beautiful. I kept getting in trouble from day dreaming. She caught me starring at her a couple times. She’d wear these power suits that would drive me nuts and her lipstick was just…anyway, I think she caught onto my starring one day and that was all it took.”

Alex began to slip into a daydream as she continued to tell Kelley.

“Alex please stay behind. I have something to discuss with you.” Alex sat on her desk waiting until her teacher spoke.  
“Please go lock the door.”  
Without looking at her teacher, Alex slowly headed for to the door. Her hand was on the lock. Trying to calm her rapidly beating heart, she took a few deep breaths. For a second she thought about leaving to avoid what she figured would happen if she stayed. But she couldn't leave.   
Before she could even turn around again she felt a hand tug at her wrist and spin her back to face the teacher now standing before her. Lacey, her teachers first name, took her hand away from where it was holding on to Emma's arm and lifted it up to her face instead, brushing a strand of unruly brown hair back behind her ear.  
Not sure if she was actually allowed to touch her teacher, not actually daring to, she just stared at the woman in front of her. The breasts straining against her shirt, the soft olive skin glowing in the sunlight streaming in through the windows, the toned arms holding on to her. She was beautiful. But Alex had been acutely aware of that ever since she had first laid eyes on her.  
"I don't bite," Lacey all but purred and Alex almost died of nervousness.  
“I’ve noticed you starring Alex…I’ve been starring back…” Lacey grabbed Alex’s hips.  
“You have the most beautiful body…and those eyes.”  
“Uh thanks?” Alex said nervously. She kept looking at the door and Lacey followed her gaze.  
“Alex, if you don’t want this just let me know, but I’m going to kiss you right now…” Lacey slowly leaned in and captured Alex’s lips. A huge rush of adrenaline took her over. 

“Just as I expected…” Lacey said before she lifted Alex by her thighs and dropped her on the desk. 

“Remember you don’t have to do this.” Lacey said removing her blazer.  
Alex didn’t back down. She grabbed Lacey and picked her up backed her into the wall. Lacey smile and kissed Alex again.  
Alex groaned, enjoying the feeling of Lacey’s lips.  


"Touch me," the teacher breathed into her ear, while grabbing one of Alex’s wrists to her chest. Alex didn’t know what to do. She had never been with a woman before.  
Kelley broke Alex’s day dream with a “HOLY CRAP!” 

“I know Kel.”

“So you went all the way?” Kelley asked.

“Yeah and several times after , until we got caught by the principal who happened to be her uncle. She played the “pervy student, innocent teacher card” even though I was under age. The principle kicked me out and told my parents. They believed I was innocent but my mom couldn’t handle the drama I guess.” 

“Damn Lex, that’s some story. So she’s still teaching there?” 

“Yep. And I’m here…trying to get past that awful situation. I felt so violated after. I know I consented to it, but she just turned on me so quickly. Please don’t tell anyone I told you this. I’m honestly trying to start over fresh.”

Kelley nodded her head. “So I guess you knew you were gay after that?”

Alex shifted her head quickly to meet Kelley’s face. “Huh?”

“You’re gay aren’t you? That’s why you’re so mean sometimes. You have such a hard shelled exterior.”

Alex starred at Kelley with a blank expression. A tear began to slowly run down Alex’s face. 

“Surprise?” 

Kelley laughed and grabbed Alex into a huge hug. 

“You’re not alone…all aboard the gay train. ”

Alex laughed. Kelley was slowly but surely becoming her best friend. Alex looked through her bag for some tissue and starred intently at Tobin’s note.

“Tobin.” Alex whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? I chose a teacher / student scandal because of a fic I once read. I don't support this stuff in real life so don't flip lol for the sake of the fic...Anywho...next chapter will have some more Talex and possible O'solo? If ya lucky. Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had extra time.....:)

The weekend passed fairly quickly for Tobin. She of course spent most of her time with Hope. Hope was a nervous wreck over the tryouts. She no doubt played her best, she just lacked serious confidence. Tobin felt like a broken record, constantly assuring her best friend that she would make the team. 

Hope picked Tobin up, like she did everyday. Alex must of taken the hint from the window car paint because she was now parked next to Hope’s spot. Tobin saw this and smiled. Hope let out a cackle and shook her head as she walked past the car and instantly stopped as she saw Kelley. Kelley was bent over in her car. Tobin tapped on Hope’s shoulder and began to sign. 

“Quit starring at her butt!” Hope glared at Tobin and dragged her away before Kelley could notice the two. Tobin smiled at her friend. She knew Hope like Kelley, it was painfully obvious. She might put on a front, but Tobin knew better. 

Tobin and Hope walked into the athletic building. It was time to look at the roster sheet. The two stood in front of it. 

“Go look for me, I can’t” Hope signed. 

Tobin shook her head and walked forward. She took her finger and went down the roster. Her finger stopped on Alex’s name. Tobin smiled and continued. Hope’s name was at the bottom of the list. Tobin grinned. She turned around quickly and came face to face with Alex. Both girls stopped and the world felt like it did too. Tobin thought of a quick plan. She signed something to Alex. Alex made a confused face and Tobin smiled. Tobin walked up to Hope. 

“Well you suck” she signed, earning a punch in the arm from Hope.

“That hurt! Congratulations best friend!” She signed pulling Hope into a big hug. During this exchange Alex found her name on the list. Out of curiosity she looked for Hope’s name as well and was happy to see it. She deserved to be on the team. She was great. Alex turned around to see Tobin and Hope hugging. She smiled, not knowing Hope was looking at her. Alex walked away to find Kelley. 

“So what did you sign Alex?” Hope signed crossing her arms. 

“None of your business” Tobin signed, tossing her backpack over her shoulder and headed to class.

Alex walked down hallway. She pulled out her phone and typed in “what does and hand around the face in a circle motion mean in sign language.” Alex stopped as she read the results. 

“Tobin thinks I’m beautiful?” Alex mumbled to herself. Just as she was I her thoughts Kelley ran up.   
“Hey Alex!” 

‘Hey Kel, I made the team.” Alex said with a smile.

“Oh I knew you would! So the girls are still a little shocked from the confession about Tobin.”

“I can’t believe you ratted me out!” Alex said pushing Kelley. 

“Well you technically ratted me out first, about Hope. Which I still don’t get how you knew.” 

“Kel, I saw the way you looked at her. Plus you acted like a little kid when she was around. You might as well of held up a huge sign about it.”

“You’re one to talk miss “Secret notes”, yeah I saw it sticking out of your bag. Tobin’s a smooth criminal by the way.” Kelley winked at Alex. 

“So Tobin signed to me today. I uh found it incredibly hot…is that weird?” Alex asked.

“I don’t think so, I love when Hope signs. It’s like falling for someone’s voice. What did she sign?” Alex showed Kelley the video. Kelley looked up from it and smiled at Alex.

“Yep she’s realllll smooth.” Alex laughed and nudged Kelley again. 

“So are you going to pursue this or what?” Kelley asked.

“I don’t know. I need more confirmation that she’s interested.”

“Shoot, at least she acknowledges you...Hope acts like I’m an annoyance.” 

“Maybe you should make a move then. Let her know you’re interested. Flirt more or something.”

“Oh gosh, easier said than done…” Kelley said, scratching the back of her neck.

The two walked to class with two special ladies on their mind. 

It was lunch time and the team sat at the table. Everyone kept starring at Alex. She was surprised that no one had spread the rumor around school yet. 

Alex decided to avoid the situation and got up to leave. She was looking down at the ground and bumped into someone.

“oh I’m sorry…” It was Tobin. She stood and starred at Alex. Alex starred back. Alex then took her hand and performed the same motion Tobin did earlier. She mouthed “You are beautiful too.” Tobin blushed majorly and Alex smiled at how cute she was. Tobin had this swag about her. She always looked like a surfer, trapped in a catholic school outfit. Alex noticed that they were still standing awkwardly in front of each other and decided to walk away, not before smiling sheepishly at Tobin. 

School went on and the end of the day was near. It was the first practice of the season. Alex hurried to the locker room where all the girls were changing. 

“Saw your little interaction with Tobin.” One of the girls said. “It was cute.” 

Alex just ignored her words and continued to change. 

“When you gonna tell her you got the hots for her?” She then said. 

Alex was sick of the badgering. “ Shut up.” The other girl threw up her hands in surrender. 

Alex grabbed her things and ran out of the locker room. Hope then emerged from behind the lockers. 

“So she likes Tobin.” Hope said to herself. She slightly smiled but then wondered why Alex of all people would be interested in Tobin. She became skeptical. 

Alex remembered she forgot to turn in her missing work for one of her classes and rushed into the school in a full on sprint. She stopped dead in front of the same door where she heard loud music yet again and paint spread everywhere. Tobin emerged in her painting attire. Tobin looked to be working on a new piece this time. It looked like a portrait of some kind. Tobin glanced in her little mirror and saw Alex. She quickly covered her work and turned around. She walked towards the door. 

Alex was fixing to leave but Tobin shook her head and pulled out a note pad. She wrote  
“You don’t have to leave, I was just startled.” She handed it to Alex. Alex read it then slowly took the pencil from Tobin. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. Nice to see you are still talented. Can I ask you something?” Tobin read it and shook her head yes. Alex began writing “ Why is the music so loud?” Tobin smiled and began to write. 

“I like to crank up the music and stand barefoot. I feel the vibrations from the song. It’s calming for me while I paint.” Tobin nervously handed the notepad back to her. 

Alex read it and her heart began to beat fast. Tobin was literally the most intriguing person she’s ever met. This just increased her crush on her. Tobin took the notebook back and started to write again. “I see you looked up what I signed you. You are clever.”

Alex smiled. Was Tobin flirting? Yep. She wrote back “Well I was curious…I was able to use it again. So thank you for that lesson.” Alex flirted back. “I have to run though…before I’m late for practice.” Tobin’s smile faded. 

“Ok, bye Alex.” Tobin gazed in blue eyes for a moment longer before Alex turned and left. Tobin let her body lean against the door. “Gosh she’s …mmm.” 

Alex was definitely late to practice, which would cost her after practice laps. 

Kelley kept glancing at Hope all through practice. Hope didn’t notice because she was staring when Kelley wasn’t. That was until they both caught each other. Hope didn’t speak much to Kelley she would just direct her on defense every now and then. Kelley liked the “in charge” Hope. It was cute to her. 

Practice was over and Tobin was waiting for Hope. She noticed Alex was running laps. 

“Why is she running?” Tobin signed to Hope. Hope looked to see Alex running. 

“She was late to practice.” Tobin felt bad for being the reason for that. Thankfully she was done. Tobin scribbled on a piece of paper and handed it to Alex . “I’m so sorry you had to run because of me…” She looked up from the note and mouthed “I’m not” followed by a wink. Tobin turned red and walked back to Hope. 

Suddenly Kelley came running up to Hope. “HOPE!” Hope stopped walked and turned around to see Kelley standing and starring. Kelley then took her hand and signed “You’re beautiful” and then took off running. Hope was stunned. She smiled slightly and turned around to a grinning Tobin. 

“See what you started?” 

Tobin laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOO.CUTE. Thoughts? ships a sailing!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chaptah! Hope you enjoy! Pardon the mistakes! Its a little short this go around.

Tobin grew accustomed to watching Hope’s soccer practices. Truth be told, she wasn’t just watching Hope. She couldn’t get Alex out of her mind. Tobin thought back to the first time she caught Alex glaring at her art work, and how good she smelled after she bumped into her. That’s scent has flooded Tobin’s mind ever since. How could someone smell so good? 

One particular practice that Tobin was watching she witnessed a cute interaction between Hope and Kelley. Kelley had been glancing off somewhere and someone’s shot went too wide. Hope ran up and caught the ball right in time. She turned around and Kelley grinned largely. Tobin wished she knew what Hope was saying. Hope did, however, have a toothy smile showing when she walked away from Kelley. Tobin couldn’t help but smile herself. 

It was a rainy day and the coach decided that the practice would be in the weight room. Tobin was allowed to sit and watch, work on homework, draw, what ever she needed to do. 

“Hey Lex whatcha lookin at?” Alex had glanced over at Tobin and didn’t realize that her glance had turned into a gaze and that gaze brought on a smile. 

“Oh uh nothing Kel.” Alex said stretching out her arms and legs for the weight lifting session. Kelley glanced over at Tobin and caught her checking Alex out as she bent over. 

“Well at least we know she’s interested in your ASSets.” 

Alex glanced around her leg and made eye contact with Tobin. Tobin blushed and quickly went back to her work. She was definitely caught. Now Alex knew Tobin had to have been at least a little attracted to her. This brought some relief to her. 

“Well that’s a relief.” Kelley laughed at Alex’s comment. 

The team was broken up into pairs fro their lifting session. Alex and Kelley were paired up. They had about the same level of strength. However, anytime the two were paired together they hardly paid attention. They were chatting it up and laughing until a bang distracted them. Hope was doing dead lifts. 

Alex glanced back and forth from Hope to Kelley’s face. 

“Like what you see Kel?” Alex chuckled.

“Good gosh her body should be illegal. Look at those veins in her arms and hands. No wonder I get so turned on when she does sign language.” 

Alex was no longer looking at Kelley and Hope, but Tobin. Tobin had been focusing intently on whatever she had been drawing. Alex decided to grab a piece of paper really quick and right a note to Tobin. She then quickly ran over and threw it in Tobin’s lap. Tobin looked up in confusion but then smiled when she realized it was Alex. 

The note read:

Hey, so I realize we have started a note trend like a bunch of kids…but I kind of like it. Anyway…what are you drawing there?

P.S 

You have a beautiful smile. –Alex

 

Tobin was grinning as she looked up to find Alex but Alex was busying doing arm curls. She grabbed a piece of paper and decided to reply. 

Alex,

I don’t mind writing notes back and forth with you, as it’s kind of our only option. Unless, you magically know sign language… I’m working on a piece for my art class. I usually use Hope as a subject but she’s starting to refuse my lip quiver “please”. 

P.S 

Thanks, but, it’s nowhere near as beautiful as yours. –Tobin

 

Tobin left the note on Alex’s back pack. After weight training Alex walked over and noticed it sitting on top. Kelley suddenly came out of nowhere and grabbed it and took off. Alex then heard her come stomping back in the room.

“Sending cutesy little notes to silently sexy during practice and you don’t even tell your BFF…I’M HURT!”

Alex punched her in the arm and then proceeded to tell her to keep her voice down.   
She then yanked her arm down to sit on the bleacher. 

“Yes we’ve sent a few notes here and there. It wasn’t really planned it kind of just happened.” Alex smiled.

Kelley just shook her head. “You both got it bad for each other. So the next question is what are you going to do about it?” 

“Kelley we attend a Catholic school…it’s not like I can go public with this shit.”

“Well no one is asking you to…but I think you need to make some moves her Lex.”  
Alex was a determined person. It was in her blood. She knew she wanted Tobin. She was just really scared. Not because of the whole deaf thing, just she knew she could fall extremely hard for Tobin. As Alex was thinking, an idea came to her head. She was going to learn sign. She had to. It would seal the deal with Tobin. 

Alex quickly grabbed her things and ran back into the school. Kelley just shook her head and headed to her car. She was fixing to cross the road and glanced over to see Hope getting into her car. Kelley gave her a wink and Kelley swore she saw a smile. This made her day. 

When Alex ran inside she sprinted towards the ASL teacher’s room. She looked in and saw a familiar face; it wasn’t the ASL teacher but the woman who caught her staring at Tobin and her art work. 

“Hey what can I do for you?” she asked.

“Uhm I was wondering where the ASL teacher is…” Alex replied.

The younger woman smiled. 

“She actually just went on maternity leave last week. They asked me to fill in since I minored in it in college. My name’s Katie btw.” The woman offered her had to Alex and Alex took it. 

“Hi I’m Alex.” Katie knew who she was. She found her little “notes” to Tobin in Tobin’s pants pockets when she did laundry. She had a lovely conversation with Tobin about her and Tobin admitted to having the biggest crush on her. 

“So what can I help you with Alex.” 

“Uh, I was wondering if you do private lessons.” Katie smiled. She knew exactly why Alex would want lessons. It was actually not a thing, but for Alex and Tobin she’s make and exception. She decided to disclose the fact that she’s Tobin’s sister. 

“Yes, I can help with that. You would need to come to early morning sessions, since you have soccer and all.”

“How’d you know I played soccer?” Alex asked.

Katie just pointed to her team practice shirt and laughed. Alex looked down and felt slightly embarrassed. Katie smiled and it caused Alex to quirk her brow. Her smile seemed so familiar. 

“Ok well I’ll see you tomorrow morning Alex. Be prepared, it’s not an easy thing to learn.”

Alex thanked her and left the room. She was excited but determined to do this. On the drive home Alex had to constantly change the station. 

“What is it love song night or something?!” She finally gave up and just let the tunes play on. Tobin was on her mind. She day dreamed about what it would be like to communicate with her. But she also thought about how it would be to have Tobin for herself. To care for her, to hug her, to kiss her, to lo…Alex stopped herself right there. She was getting way too deep, too early. She wondered how Tobin was feeling about this. 

“Time to get her number…” Alex said to herself. 

Tobin went in her room and locked the door. She pulled out the piece she was working on when Alex walked up the second time. She placed it on the mantle. She then took her pencil out and made some touch ups to it. Tobin always kept her phone in her packet so she could feel the vibrations. 

Katie: Open the door ya loser. 

Tobin smiled and went to unlock her door. 

Katie began to sign. “Why are you being secretive.”

Tobin blushed and walked over the easel. She turned it around so Katie could see. 

“Oh my God Tobin its amazing” Katie signed. 

“Thanks, I think I’m entering it in the county art show.” Tobin signed.

“That would be awesome Tobin, it’s this weekend right?” Katie signed.

“Yes, It is. I’m a little nervous.” Katie walked closer to Tobin and gave her a hug. 

“You know you should as Alex to it. She seems to like your art according to the note.” Katie signed and gave her a wink. 

“I want to but I don’t know how Hope is going to take it.” Tobin signed with a sad expression on her face. She knew Hope would not be ok with it. Plus she needed someone who could sign. 

“Find her a date! Make it a double.” Katie signed

Tobin instantly smiled and gave her sister the biggest hug. That was the perfect plan. Now Tobin just had to figure out who….Kelley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it just keeps getting cute. Thanks! Comments are appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been sooo long, im sooo sorryyy! lol Short chapter but the next wont be!

Tobin laid in her bed and reminisced on the events that had taken place the last month. Alex has been on her mind since day one. Tobin opened her dresser drawer and found the notes that Alex had written to her. All Tobin could do was smile and with smiling came the butterflies. It was unreal how things were playing out, almost too good to be true. 

Tobin was quickly taken out of her reminiscing when her bedroom door flew open. She wouldn’t have even noticed, but she moved her bed to where she could always see if someone was entering her room. Tobin quickly slammed her drawer never taking her eyes off who was coming in the door. Hope suddenly emerged through the door. 

“Oh good you’re up” signed Hope. “You ready for the BIG DAY?!”  
Tobin plopped back down in her bed and threw her pillow at Hope. Tobin had promised to tryout for the deaf league since Hope made the school team. Today just so happened to be the tryout day. Tobin was dreading it. She turned her head and came face to face with a memory; a picture frame of Hope and Tobin when they were younger playing soccer outside. Hope watched as a small smile perked on Tobin’s face. She walked over and picked up the picture frame to get a closer look and then placed it back on the dresser. 

“Alright missy…get up and get dressed or we’ll be late!” Hope signed and jumped onto the bed. Tobin grumbled and rolled off the opposite side. Tobin slipped off her oversized t-shirt and grabbed the shirt she wears to support Hope at her games. Hope smiled as the “Solo” name slid down her shoulder blades. She truly loved her best friend. Tobin turned around in time to catch Hope’s smile. 

“You pervert.” Tobin signed. Hope laughed back. “You wish dude.” This made Tobin laugh. Just then Hope got a thought. Tobin had walked to her walk-in closet so now was the perfect time. She pulled her phone out and began texting. 

*If your friend wants to see something great, have her be at the soccer fields in town @10*

Hope sent the text and place her phone back in her pocket as Tobin emerged, cleats and bag in hand. 

“Ready champ?” she signed. Tobin nodded her head. The two left for the fields.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Kelley was in the most perfect dream of her life. And at the most critical part of the dream she was woken up by a massive vibration. 

“UGHHH WHO THE CRAP?!!!!!” Kelley yelled out and grabbed her phone. She tried to see who had texted but her eyes were still a little foggy and then she was able to make out the name. This realization caused her to spring out of her bed.

“Kelley what the heck?!” Kelley had forgot that Alex had slept over last night. 

“Oh sorry! My bad…” Kelley read the text and instantly replied. “How did she get my number though…” Kelley mumbled under her breath.

“What’d you say?” Alex said walking lazily up to where Kelley was standing. 

“Oh nothing…uhm get your clothes on. We gotta be somewhere at 10.” 

“Haha Bullcrap…I’m not moving for at least another hour…” Alex said as she fell back on the bed. 

“ALEXANDRA MORGAN! GET YOUR SKINNY BUTT OUT OF MY BED AND GET DRESSED THIS INSTANT!!” Kelley yelled before she sprinted to the bathroom.

“Dang, ok mom.” Alex got out of bed and went to put on some Nike shorts and a simple tank top and threw her hair in a messy bun. Who’s she trying to impress anyway? 

The two were ready and hopped in Kelley’s car. 

“Can you at least tell me where we are going…” Alex said, head turned towards Kelley. 

“Nope.” Kelley said staring straight at the road. They finally arrived at the soccer fields.

“Hmm a soccer game? Really Kell?” Kelley just laughed it off. She was just as clueless as Alex.

The two walked through the gates and Kelley pulled out her phone and texted Hope.

Kelley: Ok we made it, what now?

Hope: Please sit on the opposite side as far right as you can. 

Kelley replied with a simple “ok.” She noticed Hope was sitting on the bench. Kelley wondered it Hope was playing in a club league or something. The two walked to the opposite side and sat where they were asked.

“Ok Kelley…care to share yet?” “And why are we so high up?” Alex asked as she looked around the soccer stadium.

“I’m still not quite sure… just hold on.”

Hope stood with Tobin and helped her calm her nerves. “Alright best friend, you got this. Go out there and show them how it’s done.” Hope signed and hugged Tobin. 

The players were divided into two teams. Tobin was on the red team as a midfielder. 

“Ok so it looks like the green team verses the red team…” Alex said squinting to see the players. 

The game had officially started. Tobin quickly got over her nerves and went out guns blazing. She was sprinting, nutmegging, clean tackling, every chance she got. 

“Sheesh that one running right there is freaking good…” Alex said keeping a keen eye on the player. “I wonder if she plays for any of the schools around her. 

Kelley had been fed up with not knowing what was going on. She took out her phone and began texting. 

Kelley: Alex keeps asking questions. Can you please explain why were are here?

Hope took a few seconds to reply. 

Hope: see the girl sprinting in the red down the field? 

Kelley looked at he girl sprinting but because they were so high up she couldn’t see her face. 

Kelley: yeah what about her?

Hope: It’s Tobin. 

Kelley gasped and grabbed her mouth before Alex heard her. It was too late as she turned her head and noticed Alex had seen the text. 

“Oh my God Kel…”

Alex was overwhelmed with her thoughts. Suddenly everything made sense. It was a deaf soccer league…and Tobin…she’s so good. 

Kelley smiled at Alex’s reaction to Tobin’s soccer skills.

Kelley: Holy crap she’s amazing 

Hope: I know. 

Kelley smiled at Hope’s reply. She was glad that Hope texted her about this. Alex looked so thrilled and happy. 

“Whoa green chick needs to back off with the tackles on Tobin!” Alex yelled standing to her feet. She hadn’t realized how loud she was. Hope looked up and smiled. Tobin looked at Hope and then to where she was looking.  
Alex and Tobin made clear eye contact, causing Tobin to freeze. Suddenly a soccer ball struck her dead in the nose causing Tobin to fall back. 

“CRAP!” Alex yelled as she took off down the stadium steps. Hope ran out to where Tobin was crunched over with her hand over her nose. Blood was gushing everywhere.  
Alex ran up. 

“Hope its all my…” Tobin looked up in Alex’s eyes and uncovered her nose, just then more blood came spilling out. Tobin quickly placed her hand back and took her eyes off Alex for a second. She looked back up and Alex was on the ground. 

Hope signed “ she passed out.”


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Sorry its been so long! I just couldn't find time to sit down and actually plan out next chapters, and in doing so lost motivation. Im gonna try and have one TONIGHT eastern us time. Thanks for waiting! ❤


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok here ya go! enjoy! Sorry for grammar mistakes...im tired! lol

The room was spinning as Alex slowly opened her eyes. “Where am I” she said rising from a bed. She removed the covers and slid her legs around to sit on the edge of the bed. “Yeah…this isn’t my room.” Alex walked to, what looked like, the bathroom. Upon her return she was startled by a figure that entered the room. “JESUS…” Alex leapt back in surprise. “Tobin? You scared the crap…oh right you’re deaf, duh Alex.” Tobin just looked at Alex. Something was off, Tobin seemed so…confident almost. The way she stood, her body mannerisms, everything. Alex walked to grab Tobin’s notepad and pen she saw by the dresser and scribbled a messaged on there. Tobin had yet to take her eyes off of Alex.

Alex then walked to Tobin and showed her the message. Tobin glanced at it and then bit her lip in thought. Alex was definitely confused right now and it showed on her face. Tobin then grabbed the notepad and placed it on the ground, never breaking eye contact with Alex. She then stepped dangerously closer to Alex, enough her to feel Alex’s heart start to race. She placed her hand on her heart and smiled a devilish smile. 

Alex glanced down to where Tobin’s hand was resting and back to Tobin’s eyes. Tobin then moved her had to the bottom of her shirt and raised it over her head to reveal a nike sports bra. Alex’s eyes practically bulged out of her head. Tobin was really, really fit. All Alex could do was stare. “Oh my God Tobin, why did you just take your shirt off…” Tobin backed Alex against the bed.

 

“ALEX…ALEX WAKE UP!” Kelley voice rang loud in Alex’s ears. It was just a dream. Alex opened up her eyes. She was in the training room laying flat on one of the beds. Tobin was hovering over her, smiling her 100 watt smile. Alex giggled a little at the site of Tobin’s nose. She was already starting to bruise. Tobin then turned to Hope and signed. 

“Tobin wants to know if you are ok” Hope said with her usual emotionless expression. Alex turned her head and moved it up and down. “Sheesh Alex, you must have a pretty queasy stomach to just pass out at the sight of blood” Kelley said removing the rag off of Alex’s forehead. “Yeah I guess so…there was just so much blood. Is Tobin ok?” Alex asked Hope. “Yeah, it’s broken but nothing a little surgery can’t fix” Hope spoke and signed so Tobin would know what the conversation was about.

Alex sat upright. Her eyes glued to Tobin. “Oh God my dream” Alex thought. Tobin had to remove her shirt due to the blood that got all over it. Kelley snickered under her breath. Hope looked from Kelley to Alex. She too couldn’t help but grin. Alex broke the stare and grabbed the water bottle that Kelley was holding. 

Tobin turned to Hope and started signing. Hope lightly smiled and turned back to Alex. “Tobin said she was surprised to see you today. She hates that you passed out but she admits it was kind of funny.” Alex smiled. “Tell her a little birdy informed me of something I’d be interested in seeing. I had no idea you played, and are so good. I’m glad my unfortunate event brought comedy to you.” Alex said jumping off the bed. Hope turned to Tobin and signed. Tobin laughed. Hope went to her bag and grabbed a shirt. She signed something to Tobin that made her turn 50 shades of red. “Dangit I need to learn sign, and fast” Alex thought. Hope then through the shirt to Tobin and she put it on pretty quickly. 

“Well as much fun as this was, I really need to be getting home.” Alex said to Hope, who signed it to Tobin. Tobin’s face showed instant disappointment. Tobin starred at Alex and then had a thought. She signed pretty quickly to Hope. “Tobin wants to know if you two want to go to the pool hall tonight. My brother owns the place and we can get free drinks.” “Uhm I don’t…ouch!” Kelley had kicked Alex. “Sure we would love to!” Kelley grabbed Alex’s arm and pulled her out of the room before she could object. “Text me the details” Kelley yelled. 

Alex stopped Kelley when the got to the parking lot. “Kelley what the heck?! Why did you agree to that?!” 

“Oh come on Alex, you know you want to go!” Kelley said. 

“Actually, I don’t.” Alex lied. “Oh really now?! So why did you have a dream about Tobin then?! Kelley giggled. Alex’s eye practically shot out of her head. “What the hell are you talking about Kel?! Kelley busted out laughing, so hard in fact, that she laid on the car to keep from falling over. “Dude, you were talking in your sleep…something about Tobin’s shirt being off?!” Alex placed her hands on top of her head.

“Fuuuuucckkkkk.” 

“Uh huh…and Hope heard it! Of course Tobin didn’t. Poor thing was confused. She wanted to know what you said. Hope had to lie. Well I told her she better lie.” 

“Oh my God. I can’t believe Hope heard that, how freaking embarrassing.” 

“Yeah well at least Tobin didn’t know. So…what was the dream about?!”

“Nope, not happening Kel.” 

“Fine then, but that’s why we are going, you’re clearly sprung!” 

“Yeah right Kel, we’re going so you can play patty fingers with Hope all night.” 

“I mean if that’s what she wants to do…” Kelley joked. Alex just shook her head. She guessed going out couldn’t do any harm. 

Alex and Kelley got ready at Kelley’s house. She figured it would be easier to just spend the night there. 

 

“Alex don’t let me drink to much. You know how blabber mouthy I get. I would hate to spill my guts to Hope.”

“Don’t worry Kel, you’ll be fine.” The two go into Alex’s car and drove off. Hope had texted Kelley the directions to the place. They pulled up and parked. In front of them stood Hope and Tobin. They were leaned up against the window of the pool hall signing back and forth. Tobin look great. She wore a black snap back with a cut off and skinny jeans. Alex glanced over at Kelley who couldn’t take her eyes off of Hope. 

“Like what you see Kel?” Kelley was startled by the question. “GOSSSSHHHHH ALEX. I don’t think I can do it. I’m freaking out. She looks great, I look like crap.” Alex just laughed at her. “Remove the flannel, show off your guns. They’re pretty impressive.” Kelley’s hair was down and curled. Alex thought she looked fine. Alex herself wore a simple button-down shirt with cutoff shorts and sandals. 

“Alex why do you gotta out stage me….” 

“Kell hush…be confident!” Kelley just nodded and the two exited the car. Tobin was the first to notice the pair and began to wave and smile. This made Alex smile. 

Alex wanted to hug her, but she opted out of it. Hope opened the door for them all and they entered the pool hall. The place looked like a college scene. They were definitely not supposed to be there “Legally” but nevertheless there they were. Hope walked past them and went to speak to, what Alex and Kelley assumed, was her brother. He grabbed Tobin and gave her a big hug. It was clear that they were all close. Hope waved Alex and Kelley over.

“Mike, this is Alex and Kelley. They go to our school and play soccer with me.” Mike stuck his had and greeted them both. “Nice to meet ya both, glad you all are here.” “So here are the rules, you can order any drink you want as long as you don’t go crazy. Ill inform my bartenders.” 

“Thanks bro!” The girls walked over and all ordered a few shots to start of the night. They took them at the same time. “God did it burn”, Alex thought. 

“Alright, let’s play some pool.” Hope said. Tobin began to sign to Hope. “Alright Tobin said her and Kelley verses me and Alex.” Alex figured Tobin would have wanted to be on her team, but she also figured she’d enjoy trash talking. “Ok let’s add a drink game to this. Every time someone sinks a shot, the other team takes a shot.” Everyone agreed to it. 

So far Kelley and Tobin were slightly winning. Alex was feeling all the shots, but it helped her with flirting. Shed bend over the pool table and make contact with Tobin, wink, and sink the shot. It made Tobin blush every time. Kelley on the other hand managed to clumsy her way to earn a smile from Hope. Hope would never let her see that though. Kelley began to feel a little bummed. 

“Winners!!!” Hope said and a celebratory shot was taken. Alex and Hope barely won, but won nonetheless. 

Tobin couldn’t be a great listener, so shes always been a great observer. She observed how hard Kelley was trying, and how hard she felt she was failing. Tobin grabbed her trusty note pad and wrote “ Hey wanna talk on the patio?” Kelley read the note, confused, but nodded in agreement. The two grabbed a drink and walked outside. 

“I wonder what that’s about?” Alex asked Hope. “I’m not sure, but since they are gone, I have been wanting to talk to you.” This made Alex nervous. “UH sure” she replied. The two walked over to a booth and sat down.

“Ok so what are your intentions with my best friend.” Hope wasn’t subtle at all, this caught Alex off guard. 

“ I heard your conversation in the locker room, I know you like her. To be honest, I didn’t even know you liked girls.” This caused Alex to speak up.

“First of all RUDE, second of all rude.” Alex joked, but was slightly offended. 

“I’m sorry, you just scream “straight girl.” Hope laughed taking a drink of her beer.

“Yeah well I’m not. Everyone just assumes that I am. I mean I’ve dated a few guys, but I prefer girls.”

“Well ya fooled me. Now back to Tobin… you like her huh?”

Alex froze up. She’s usually way more confident. 

“I take that as a yes” Hope said.

“Look I just don’t want my best friend to be hurt. If this is just a game, or whatever then I advise you to quit. But if it’s something more, then I give you my blessing. I didn’t like you at first, but I’m starting to slowly like you.”

“Gee thanks…” 

“Look I don’t fully know how I feel about her, I just know that I feel something. I don’t know how to act. I usually feel completely in control, but with her I don’t. Shes got me doing this teen romance shit, and im not used to it.” This made Hope laugh. She reflected on the Tobin charm for a few seconds. 

“Yeah I understand, but just take your time, no need to rush on anything.” Alex smiled. She was seeing a different side of Hope, a caring Hope.

Alex wanted to ask Hope about Kelley. The two continued on about Tobin. 

Tobin sat down at one of the tables outside. Kelley sat across from her. Tobin smiled and began writing. When she finished she handed the notepad to Kelley 

“ We’ve been going to school since forever, yet we hardly conversed. I’m glad that’s changed! Anyway, I was watching you during pool. You like Hope don’t you? I can see it. You’re trying to hard. Hope’s got a hard exterior shell, if you act like yourself, you may just be the first person to break through.” Kelley read this and smile. She grabbed the pen Tobin handed her. 

“ I’m glad we’re talking now too, ive always wanted to, but was scared because…ya know, referring to the deafness… am I that obvious with Hope? I’ve always liked her. Ever since middle school I think. I just feel like I’m failing in every way with her. I don’t know if we are just too different or what but I feel like she gets annoyed with me.”  
Kelley handed the notepad back to Tobin, who read it pretty fast and began writing back. 

“Yes, you’re very obvious. Look Hopes been burned in the past. She didn’t exactly have a great “coming out” experience. In 7th grade she had a massive crush on a girl and the girl found out and made fun of her. Ever since then its just been me and her. Its almost like she’s afraid to let anyone in. She puts on a big front though, I can tell she likes ya.”

“OK Tobin, if you say so. I just hope she starts reciprocating! I’m running out of options lol. Anyway thanks for talking with me. I appreciate it, we better get inside before come out here.” Tobin read it, then ripped it off the note pad and stuck it in her pocket. She figured shed need this for later. The two walked back inside, Hope made eye contact with Tobin and held up a finger meaning they just needed a second more. 

Tobin walked to the bar to get another drink, leaving Kelley to practice her pool shots more. A guy, who had been watching Kelley all night walked up to her. To be honest her was a very attractive guy. He came up behind Kelley 

“Hey, I’m Jack.” Kelley turned around. She didn’t know what to think, but introduced herself as well. “You’re not to bad at pool, can I show you some tips?” Kelley being Kelley, she agreed. 

Hope saw the whole thing go down. Alex had been talking to Hope, but noticed Hopes attention was dragged somewhere else. Alex turned around and saw the interactions going down between Kelley and this mystery man. “Oh crap…” Alex thought. This guy was getting extremely close to Kelley. Alex looked at Hope and noticed her jaw was extremely clinched. Alex looked around to see where Tobin was and saw her waiting for her drink at the bar. She grabbed it and turned around and starred at the interaction as well. A few seconds later Tobin looked turned her head to see if Hope was seeing this and made eye contact with Alex. 

Jack was now behind Kelley, teaching her a “special way” of shooting pool. Kelley was beginning to feel uncomfortable. She had too many shots and was feeling herself getting drunker by the second. Jack knew this. He then suddenly turned so fast, throwing her off guard, and started making out with her. 

Hope jumped out of her seat. Kelley was trying to push him off, but her strength was no match for his. Tobin and Alex both ran over to where Hope was rushing. 

“Back off of her you douche bag!” Hope yelled grabbing him and pushing him off of her.   
Jack was drunk as well. He grabbed Alex instead. “Well this one will do just fine too then.” He started touching her. Alex struggled to break free. Tobin saw red…Enough for her to start speaking. “Let go!” She yelled. Jack just stopped. “Haha what are you retarded?!” Jack was referring to the sound of Tobin’s voice when she actually spoke. Hope grabbed him by the neck. “Get the hell out of here.” This actually scared Jack and he went running. 

Everyone was in shock. Tobin just stared at Alex and instant tears started flooding her eyes, she ran out completely embarrassed. “Tobin wait!!” Alex called out. Hope grabbed Tobin’s stuff. “Hope!” Kelley yelled. “No Kelley…” Hope stared into Kelley’s eyes for a split second then ran after Tobin. 

“What the hell just happened” Alex and Kelley said in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> Deaf Tobin...surprise? Thoughts?


End file.
